Epic: The Winter Solstice
by Midnight-archer
Summary: What if Tara was stopped before she could choose a pod, and during the fight Dagda still died but Tara didn't. M.K. was still shrunk and became a hero but soon left to live with her dad and carry on his research. Now winter is here and the boggans are still pushing through over leafmen boarders only stronger and with better weapons. Who's Tara's friend and how are s/he involved?
1. Beginning

**Hey everyone this is my first story so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

The morning brought cold chills over Moonhaven, a sure sign that winter is on its way. The queen walked along the corridors of the palace looking up at the ceiling to see marvellous painting that decorate it. Her sparkling dress of emerald green leaves and silky white petals shift as she turns to face a doorway blocked by a large coiled fern. As she walks up to it the two guarding leafmen in snow white armour bow and speak in unison.

"Good morning, your majesty".

|Tara's Pov|

I smile at the two and keep walking. The fern uncoils as I walk towards the entrance. Inside I am greeted by luminous ray of light peering through the cracks in the ceiling. I reach the centre of the chamber where I spot a small sapling sprouting from the soil. I crouch beside it, touching its stem with my hand.

"Well little guy, it doesn't seem like winter has treated you very well." I chuckle as I give the plant life with my power, making the frost recede.

I hear foot steps behind me and a familiar, serious voice calling my name. Smiling I stand up and hide behind a purple tulip. When he reaches the centre of the room, where I was I bring down a vine to wrap around him. Unsurprisingly the handsome man struggles for a while, and then stops realising that it's only me.

"You look so cute in the winter uniform, Ronin." I smile coming out of my hiding place.

"Good morning Queen Tara, you wished to see me?" He straightens his helmet as the vines uncurl off him.

"Yes, as you know the bogans have been enclosing in on our boarders ever since the summer solstice."

"The bogans have become more powerful with new unknown weapons at their disposal." He adds with concern. "Your majesty, I fear if we don't figure out the source-"

"So serious, do not worry Ronin we will figure this out." I interrupt. I can't bear to see him so upset. "You said a scouting team managed to obtain some of their arrows?" He nods.

| Ronins Pov|

The queen and I enter a room, in the middle is a table with the black shining boggan arrows. She and I with a few other leafmen guards surround it. I could see one of the guards is in high discomfort, trying not to scratch or fiddle with his uniform. I stare at him coldly until he stops and stand still like a rock. I know the winter uniform I highly uncomfortably but it is compulsory to wear it, fighting would be harder if we did not have armour that blended within our environment.

I hate winter. It kills the plants that we are trying so hard to protect and regrow, which just makes it easier for the baggans to invade. I snap out of it and face Tara.

She holds the arrow ever so careful, her dark beautiful hair waving at every slight motion that she turns her head. She then looks up at me, eyes shining like a thousand stars dancing.

What are you thinking Ronin, snap out of it. I say to myself. She is the queen, you're her general it will never work out.

"Is this ice?"She asks with the sweetest of voices.

"It appears so my queen and we think the boggans may have somehow infused it with rot, that's all we have gathered." The cadet who was anxious earlier answered.

"Ice you say, well I think it's time we have a visit from a good friend of mine." Tara's face lightens up as she says. She then puts down the arrow and left the room with me tailing behind her.

Friend? Which friend?

**Thanks guys for reading please comment below of what you thought and if I should continue. And please tell me if I made a good impression of the characters or not it really makes things a lot easier. **


	2. Slimy Situations

**-Ok here's the next chapter I really hope you guys enjoy it. **

||The next day||

Queen Tara ordered a visit with Nim Galuu. She's not telling me why, only that only he can arrange a meeting with this friend of hers. Whoever it is I have bad feeling that I'm not going to like this 'friend'.

I look out towards the sky. Nod is supposed to join the patrol to scout for boggans when we leave, yet he hasn't shown up yet and soon the patrol will leave without him. It's like no matter how much I try to drill it into that kid that he can't just go do whatever he wants whenever he wants. The safety of the Queen is too important, we can't lose her like we almost did at the pod ceremony. I sigh, I can't lose her. What am I going to do with that boy?

At Nim's tree I hop off my bird and extended my hand for the queen. She insisted that she flew with me and that only a small patrol was needed to escort and protect her. Her delicate hand touches mine as she hops off the bird. When we entre we are imminently greeted by the scroll keeper.

"Hello your majesty, what a pleasure it is for you to come." He said with a thrilled smile.

"Same to you old friend, how is winter treating you?"Tara asks him with me beside her.

"Cold, really really cold." He crosses all six of his arms and shakes.

Just as we begin to walk along with Nim to the rings Finn comes up to me.

"Sir" he turns his head towards the exit where I see Nod getting off his bird. I swear that boy is the reason for every gray hair on my head.

Just as I am about to criticize him for being late, a warm hand grabs my arm. I turn to see it was Tara with a small smirk and soft eyes staring at me.

"Don't be too hard on the boy." She lets go and walks away returning to her conversation with Nim. I hear Nod walking up behind.

"I know what you're thinking, but I have a very good reason." He says.

"Oh and is there a chance that this reason had something to with M.K.?"

"Uh...No," he says blushing red in the cheeks.

"Nod you can't just go out whenever you want, you have responsibilities and that is to-"

"Protect the queen." He finishes me off. "I know I'm sorry Ronin I just, lost track of time. You can give me whatever punishment you can, mock me all you want I deserve it Ok." He runs off to his guarding post before I can say anything and mutters under his breath. "Gosh."

I shake my head in disapproval, that boy needs to know that the world doesn't evolve just around him. I walk to the rings where Tara and Nim are. They were still in deep conversation, but stopped when they saw me approaching.

"Well what I have wanted to ask is that if you could arrange a meeting with a friend of mine?" Tara asked kindly.

"Of course Queen Tara, I read in scrolls that you would want to meet up with her." He waves his hand towards the scrolls and then begins his way towards a cupboard. He opens the old oak doors and hums to himself. Once he has what he wants he scoots over to us.

"There." In his hand was a glowing frost concealed scroll, he opens it and begins to write. After mumbling to himself he finally rolls the scroll back up and opens the hand of which the scroll was in. After a short while it begins to glow, and then it starts to crack and break into tiny little pieces and fly off into the breeze. We all watched it fly above us, and out the exit of which we came from. I look back at Tara seeing her smile at me. Her smile was simple yet comforting. Her brown dark eyes sparkled, glittering warmly at me. I quickly looked away trying not to get lost in them.

"What did you say?" I asked, turning to Nim.

"I said that Queen Tara would like to meet with her tonight."

"Thank you so much Nim Galuu and you are more than welcome to come to palace tonight for the arrival." Said Queen Tara.

"Well then I see you there my queen."He bows and goes off to attend the newly brought in scrolls.

Tara and I turn towards the exit and as we are in sight of the leafmen guards they ready their birds for flight. Before I reach my bird I look at my queen and all she does is smile the same warm comforting smile she always does. It's my favourite smile. Though I keep a straight face and grab the bird's reins. Once I have taken a seat on my bird I help my queen up. She places her hands around my waist and talks in my ear softly.

"So serious, don't you ever smile Ronin?"

|Nod's Pov|

After escorting the queen back to Moonhaven I quietly fly off to a secret camera M.K.'s dad set up for us so that we could talk, before Ronin comes back and lectures me again about getting my priorities straight. Gosh I'm sick of him, all he ever does is complain. I'm glad he didn't want me for anything, he said he had to contact a friend of ours. He never said which one but I don't care as long as I get to talk to M.K. again. It was rude of me to cut our conversation short and leave her but Ronin and the patrol were going to leave soon. I hope M.K. understands, I'd stay with her the entire day if I could.

I weave up and down the branches and land on one. I hop off my brown fluffy sparrow Skippy and feed him a grub that I pulled out of the pouch that was tied to his side. The camera was hidden quite well behind a few leaves, it's far but not too far from Moonhaven. I move a leaf and come in sight of the camera. It makes a weird humming sound and the screen lights up of the background that is M.K.'s house. A flickering light appears on the top right side of the device, stops and remains on as the colour red. Stompers are really smart. Well smarter than I thought, there still clumsy when they walk through the forest leaving heaps of crushed flowers, leaves and ferns.

M.K.'s dad was the first person I saw on the screen. He stumbles down the stairs only to trip on a pile of books and land face down on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh. The stomper got up on his knees and leaned close to the camera holding his glasses that were about to fall off. I wave and he did the same.

"Oh hi Nod I'll get M.K. for you." He fixes his woollen jacket with a deer shape on it then he ties his green checked scarf around his neck.

"M.K. honey, it's that's boy you said you liked!" He called up the stairs.

"Dad!" Whined M.K.

I smile. Wow I...that's nice to hear.

"Hey Nod." M.K. blushed, tying her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a red long sleeved shirt, black pants and funny green socks with pictures of trees on them. She looked goofy but a sweet, adorable goofy. She seemed really excited to see me.

"Guess what Nod, Dad and I finally put up the rest of the Christmas decorations."

"Well that's great but... why?" I ask rubbing my neck anxiously.

"Cause Christmas is coming soon. Don't you guys celebrate anything in winter?" She asked.

"Umm well there's the Winter Solstice coming up, but no one really celebrates it."

"Oh well that's sad." She looks at me smiling. "Well we 'Stompers' celebrate Christmas, we have our family come over and enjoy each other's company it's a lot of fun. But mainly it's to celebrate the birth of Jesus."

I look at her confused but then nod. Before I say another word I get run over by something.

"NOD! Are you ok?" I hear M.K.'s voice call out.

I push the thing keeping me down off me. And instantly I feel nothing but slime. Eww gross what the heck. I look up to see a familiar but annoying slimy face above me.

"What do you think you're doing leafboy? Flirting on another guy's girl behind his back, huh?"

"Mub what the hell are you doing here? Ho...how did you find me?" That slimy, good for nothing slug just ruined our conversation again. And how did he know where to look for this camera?

"Oh I'm sorry flatface didn't you expect to see me here, huh? Well good!" he scolded at as I get up. "Don't worry M.K. baby I got this."

"What are you doing here how did you find me?" I hate it when Mub thinks M.K. loves him well she doesn't she loves me, or so I hope. The slug turns to me eyeing me up as if reading for a fight.

"It's a good thing Ronin said that you were going to chat with my sweet M.K., and tell me the location of your secret magic box. Well it not a secret anymore now is?"

"Firstly it's not a magic box it's a camera, a thing stompers can make. And secondly your girl? M.K. isn't anybody's girl, if anything she's mine!" I was about to add thirdly when suddenly Mub opened his mouth as wide as he can, and put me in his mouth!

"Nod! Mub stop spit him out." I could just hear the lovely teen's voice call out.

"Mmmm, fine." Mub mumbles and spits me out. "But only for you baby." I fall out onto my back drenched with slug slime and spit. I'm going to get Ronin back for this.

**-Ok that's pretty gross Mub what were you thinking?**

**- He totally deserved Midnight girl and he needs to know that M.K. is my girl.**

**- Poor Nod, well guys I hope you enjoyed it, I will be posting up the next soon. Thanks.**

**- Don't forget to review, I helps my friend a lot- Says Mub.**

**- Mub I was about to say that *tries to push him away but fails***


	3. Drink?

**-Ok guys here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review what your thoughts were on this chap, Thanks!**

I get up disgusted by the slug saliva that is dripping off me. I'm still wearing my uniform and when Ronin or the other leafmen see me, I'll never hear the end of it. I hear small giggles coming from M.K. I turn to her with a 'are you serious' look and it just makes her laugh even more. I turn over to Mub, and all he's doing is small victory dance. Unbelievable, can this day get any worse. The sun is setting and I need to get back before dark. It just got worse.

"Well I better get going M.K., it's getting dark and I don't want to miss the arrival of Tara's friend." I sigh. I sadly don't get any time to talk to M.K. its ether extra training or Ronin getting up me for being late. I wish M.K. could came back to Moonhaven, then I can spend time with her more in between training and I can ask her to go on a date with me. I don't even know if we are a real couple.

"Oh ok Nod, I hope you have safe trip back." She says with a disappointed smile, but fades into a confused look. "Arrival?"

"Yea someone Tara knows is coming over to check out the boggan arrows I told you about yesterday. Nim Galuu's gonna be there." I scratched the back out my neck and then shrugged. "I'll fill you in what happens tomorrow ok."

"Alright I can't wait to see you then."

"It's a date then. Or no wait i-it's a meeting, yea a meeting." I say embarrassed, I can feel the heat rushing into my cheeks. Smooth move Romeo, I say to myself. I quickly rush over to Skippy before I could say anything more stupid.

"What was that, huh? Trying to smooth talk my girl?" Mub barged up to me almost knocking me off my feat.

"I don't have time for this Mub, I have to get Moonhaven before it gets too dark." I push the sticky slime ball out of my way and hop onto my bird.

"Oh I see, can't handle true awesomeness huh?" He slaps his chest making his stomach wobble up and down. "Alright flatface lets go." He moves over to me when I'm on my bird and gets into a jump position.

"Ah what do you think you're doing?" I ask.

"What does it look like leafboy, now scoots over?"

"Uh yea no, diffidently no." I shake my head and stare at him coldly.

"Oh I see how it is, that's cold bro that's cold. Even colder then this snow." He scoops up a snowball and throws it at me. It misses completely. I whip the reins and Skippy takes flight, I make a loop and hover above Mub.

"See you back home." I tug the reins and Skippy flies off into the direction of Moonhaven. I look back seeing Mub tyring but failing to throw snowballs at us. I shouldn't feel bad he deserves it, I say to myself.

|Tara's Pov|

I look into the mirror that was as large as me. In it I see myself in a pearl white and water blue petal dress. It was sleeved loosely up to my elbows and had a V neck with the bottom reaching the floor. The blue started at the top of my dress and faded into white. My hair is tied in a fish tail that hung over my shoulder. I smile and turn to my dresser, on it a blue sapphire gem with a silver and black chain. Ronin gave it to me for my birthday before I became queen. It is my favourite piece of jewellery.

There was a knock on the door and Nim Galuu came in. I faced him and he smiled at me.

"You look fantastic Tara." He said sure of himself.

"Thank you Nim Galuu I'm glad you came."

"Oh It was no trouble at all." He stared at the necklace in my hands and his smile grew wider. "And what is a beautiful dress without a beautiful necklace, may I?" He opens one of his hands and I give him the necklace smiling. I turn around and he puts it on.

"There. You know there's a very special person outside who's going to be very happy seeing you wear it." He smirks cheekily knowing that I know who.

"You think he'll notice?" I ask.

"Most diffidently. Now we better get going before our guest arrives." He holds open the door and bows. I walk past him and nod thankfully.

We walk down the Staircase leading into the ball room. There hundreds of leafmen and jinn there all dancing and having a good time. Nim Galuu walked in front of me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you Queen Tara." Nim Bowed and moved to my side, everyone in the room stopped and applauded at the sight of me. I saw on the balconies inside the ball room people got up from their seats to applaud. When they stopped I made my way to one of the balconies.

|Ronin's Pov|

"Are you serious? Mub really? You had to do it didn't you?" I turn to find the same shaggy brown hair boy I argued with this afternoon, Nod.

"Ah but remember what you said Nod, 'you can give whatever punishment you can, mock me all you want I deserve it' I believe those were your exact words." I chuckle and take another drink.

"Me and my big mouth." I could hear him mumble as he sat down at the table I'm at. I stare at him oddly trying to make out the slimy substance on his uniform. I point at him and take another sip.

"Is that..."

"Slug spit and slime, all thanks to you Ronin." He finishes me off, and puts his elbows on the table with his head in his hands. I put down my drink and lower my hand that was pointing at him.

"Well that'll make you think twice before you show up late again." I stop and a thought crosses my mind. "Where is Mub anyway?"

"Him? Probably on his way here."

"You just left him?" I ask unsurprised.

"He deserves it." I shrug and put my drink towards him in an offering way.

"What a drink, looks like you could use one?" He sighs and reaches out to grab it.

"I don't normally _drink_ but since you put me through all that today and whatever you have installed, yea." I laugh when he says it. He takes a quick drink and passes it back to me.

"Good. Do you any clue whose Tara's fiend is?" I said looking at him hoping that maybe he had any idea.

"Dunno but here she comes, why don't you ask her yourself?" He peers over my shoulder and smiled. I turned to see Queen Tara behind me.

She wore a stunning watery blue dress that faded to white, her hair beautifully plated in a fish tale. Her eyes seemed even more dream like the more I look in them. I looked at a round sappier gem that hung around her neck, completing her outfit. It can't be the same necklace from all those years ago, can it, I can't she believe she still has it. Seeing her in it made me feel like a young boy who's secret crush said 'I love you.'

"Hello Nod, Ronin." Her sweet voice says. I get up from my chair and bow, soon after Nod does the same.

"Your majesty." I smiles and sits beside Nod and I.

"Has our guest arrived yet?" She asks looking around with excitement in her eyes.

"Not yet, my queen." I say. "I will tell you as soon as I'm informed."

"Thank you Ronin." She said smiling peacefully at me.

"Lovely necklace Queen Tara." Nod said looking at it, it makes me feel uncomfortably embarrassed.

"Why thank you Nod, Ronin gave it to me." When she says it I swear I could feel all my blood rushing to my face. And before they see me blush I excuse myself from them.

"I'm going to get fresh air." Behind me I hear her giggle and him laugh, which was an obvious sign they saw me blushing. Damn.

**-What, Why did you stop here? - Mub**

**-It was getting late and I really wanted to post the chapter up Mub, sorry.**

**-But next chapter we'll see who it is, right? You better promise me or I'll do you what I did to flatface Nod. - Mub **

**-Seriously? - Me **

**-Seriously. - Mub**

**- Damn. Anyway guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter the next will be really soon and PLEASE review I'm always checking to see what you write thanks. You all deserve CAKE!**

**-Can I have cake? - Mub**

**-Why not? *Gives him cake and he eats it in one bite*. :P **


	4. Our guest has arrived

**-Well guys I promised that I would put up the next chapter soon and I did so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

I walk outside of the palace and look outwards onto the lake, the moon glimmering on the watery surface. On my far right and left are leafmen guarding in case the boggans attack. They're not distracted by the noise coming from inside. I look up at the moon to see that it's almost midnight, Tara's friend should be here by now. I decide to take a walk.

I almost walk around the entire lake before I stop. There weren't any leafmen close by but above me they were in hiding in hollows or flying on their birds. I stare in the water to see my reflection staring back.

"Sup." I hear a voice call out from behind and instantly I draw my sword pointing directly at the intruder. But instead of finding an enemy I see a tall young child surprised. I sigh and sheath my sword and the child relaxes into a happy smile.

"Dude you ok, you seem tense?" The child asks me. I couldn't see the child in the dark but her hair looks very fair, almost white. Her skin past deathly pale but she seemed very lively. Her cloths baffled me they looked very much what M.K. wore when she first arrived. What seem like a jacket which had some kind of hood were a very faded black and her pants were black as well. Her shoes where white and cyan blue with _again_ black streaks.

"I apologise for pointing my sword at you I thought you were a boggan." She looks at me confused at my last word but shrugged it off.

"No prob."

"You should get inside its freezing out here kid." I kneel beside her and ruffle her hair. She giggles and straightens it out again.

We walk back to the palace and I see Queen Tara coming out towards me with Nim Galuu at her side. She sees me and smiles delightfully, but when the child comes up behind me she runs towards her. She crouches down to fling her arms around the child.

"Welcome, it's great to see you again. And my have you grown." I can see the child more clearly in the light and I see that her hair was indeed white like snow. And her eyes, cyan blue. Nim could see the confusion in my face and answers the question I have been wanting to be answered.

"That's Tara's friend, Jack Frost." The glow-worm moves over to Jack. "Jack, it's been too long it's nice to see you again kid. How old are you now?"

"13 Nim, it's great to see you again too." She answers. Tara moves over to me.

"You wouldn't have known Jack, only Nim and I know who she is." She looks me in the eye and smiles, grabbing my hand childishly. "Now come on Mr. Serious our guest has just arrived."

The four of us head down to ball room but at the door Tara stops. She looks at Jack seeing the drowsiness in her eyes. Jack's only 13 and its past midnight so it makes sense she's tired. Especially if she's been travelling all the way here since yesterday.

"Jack would you like to go to bed, I'll show you the way to your room if you'd like?" Tara asked her more maturely then she did in the hallway but still childishly. "Everyone would be leaving now because it's so late anyway.

"Sure, thanks Tara." Jack Frost said as the queen walked by her side to one of the towers where Jack would be staying. Tara turns briefly at me.

"After I take Jack I'm also going to bed, good night Ronin, goodnight Nim." She turns around and keeps walking.

"I'm Going home too Ronin I hope you have a good night." Nim said and left towards the exit. Things were getting pretty late and training is early tomorrow morning so I should get back too.

|Jacks Pov|

When we finally reach my room I can just barely keep my eyes open. Tara opens my door and sits on the bed inside.

"I hope you enjoy it here Jack and I can't thank you enough for helping us."Tara said. I'd have to admit she looked stunning in the dress she wore, not that I like dresses in fact you wouldn't see me dead in one. She gets up and smiles at me before leaving the room. "Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Tara."

Inside was beautiful. The bed had a knitted together red petal quilt, and the curtains were fresh green leaves with grand designs on them. There was a cupboard and a door leading into what I think is a bathroom, and that was it.

I walk over to cupboard and open the first draw. In it I found two PJs and three pairs of socks all of them were white. In the second I found three shirts, one long dark brown turtle neck, and a long sleeved light blue blouse with a bow on the front of the neck with beads hanging off it, and finally a long sleeved emerald green shirt with golden patterns on it. The third draw had pants and shoes, one black, one light brown and one dark brown long pants. There was one pair of purple boots, one pair of yellow slippers and one pair of white normal shoes.

I grab one of the PJs and socks and head over to the bathroom. There, everything was bamboo themed. The walls was made of bamboo, the sink the shower and the bath. All except the toilet. Inside the scent of the shampoo and soaps filled the room with marvellous smells.

After showering and setting down my old cloths I jump into bed. Literally. It was comfortable and relaxing. I have never slept in a bed like this, normally back 'home' I'd fall asleep reading or in an isle of books. It's comfier then it sounds. It's really great seeing Tara and Nim again, and that Ronin fellow seems like he could take a chill pill.

I close my eyes and in a few seconds I fall asleep.

**-What happened to you Mu, why weren't you back at Moonhaven yet? **

**-By the time I got back no one was there Midnight, only...Nod. – Mub**

**- Oh well**

**-But don't worry I put him my mouth again.**

**- I wasn't worried and...ewww**

**- I spat him out, there no way I was gonna keep that flatface leafboy in my mouth for long *buffs chest proudly*- Mub says**

**- Well any way guys I hope you really enjoyed it, please review it helps ALOT, thanks.**


	5. Boggan Arrows

**-So here is the next chapter guys I hope you enjoyed it, PLEASE review it helps a lot thanks.**

The sunlight pierced through the windows constantly shinning in my eyes, I open them in defeat. I slowly get up and make my bed. I look around, the room seems more alive at day. I walk over to the cupboard and open the second and third draw. I grab the light blue blouse and light brown pants.

After putting them on I slip on the white shoes. Just as I do this there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called. The man opened the door and stood in front of me, it was Ronin.

"Morning Jack Frost the queen asked if you could join her for breakfast."

"Just call me Jack, and yea I'll be there soon." As I smiled and we left the room.

Ronin showed me the way there, apparently it's only going be the three of us Ronin, Tara and me.

We enter a large room, the walls had gold like patterns and flowers for pillars. One pattern in particular seemed to show a lot, it was a golden humming bird. In the middle of the room was a long oak table with carvings of trees on the legs. I could see Tara smiling in front of me, she stretches out her hand in the direction of a chair.

"Morning Jack."

"Morning Tara." I take a seat in front of her and smile. Ronin sits next to Tara.

When the food arrives I don't know what to make out of it. It's nothing I've ever seen before, there was some kind of fluffy bread with strawberry jam on it. Next to it is tiny sun flower seeds and I think a blueberry muffin. The blueberry muffin wasn't strange though. I take a bite out of the muffin, it was delicious. The blueberry piece inside bursts its delectable juice when I reach the centre. The seeds aren't bad just chewy and tasteless. The _bread_ is a soft sweet and the jam completes the taste.

Ronin and Tara seem to talk a lot, mostly about the strategies to prevent the boggans from taking any more land. I'm not used to being around people much. In Alaska there's a library hidden behind a waterfall that freezes over during the colder months so I'm not used to being around people much. Which makes it very exciting for me, and I can't help but eavesdrop on the conversation.

"We're doubling the amount of patrols around the perimeters, hopefully that would stop any more of our territory being lost." Ronin explains to Tara. I could see that she desperately wants to change the subject, it looks like it's making them both depressed that so many lives have been lost already trying to push them back.

"Where's Nod?" she asks. Wait who's Nod? We both look at Ronin as if he knows. He does.

"Probably out talking to M.K. again."

"Ah young love." Tara says smiling at him, I could see that she is trying badly to strike a happy mood. Ooo Tara and Ronin sitting in a tre G, I think to myself.

|| Nod's Pov||

"Hey Nod." M.K. comes up on the screen smiling at me and I smile back.

"Hey M.K. how are you?" I say rubbing the back of my neck. She looks absolutely gorgeous today. The dress she's wearing a beautiful pink with white flower patterns on it.

"I'm good thanks, how did it go last night?"

"Oh great, apparently the visitor was Jack Frost I didn't get to see her though."

"Jack Frost, I always thought Jack was just a legend. So my Dad was wondering if you had time to come to the house, he wanted to show you something and we could spend more time there?" She asked me.

"Gosh, M.K. I'd love that sure I'll come over as soon as I can."I get on Skippy and fly off as fast as I can, wow I can't wait.

I get to the edge of the forest with M.K.'s house in my sights, suddenly Skippy shriek in pain. I glance down to see my pal's bleeding feathers fluttering around an arrow hooked into his side. My eyes widen and soon Skippy can no longer keep altitude, we fall plummeting towards the ground.

The ground shakes me off him and causes me to roll away from him. When I stop I slowly get to my feet and look up to see Skippy lying on the ground. I weakly run to him and fall to my knees. The sparrow that I once knew and brought up since he first hatched is now crippled and bleeding to death fast. I grab the arrow still in his side and yank it out, the rot festering around his wound. I snap the arrow in disgust and throw it far as I can away from me. I rip off the bag on his far side and open it, in it I grab the bandages. But a grunting sound comes up for behind and instinctively I unsheathe my sword and lunge at my attacker.

The boggan dives to the right and his comrade's distances themselves away for me. There were three of them, two big uglies and a pathetic skinny one. One of them comes up and swings his club at me, I saw it coming and dodge it then hit his head with the back of my sword. The little one throws his spear at me but I jump behind him and slice my sword into his back. He yelps in pain before the other two boggans pick up their weapons and charge at me.

"One down two to go." I say softly while getting into a defence pose. I dodge the first one's attack but the second one knocked me into a rock. They laugh and get into another attack position. I look at my armour. The rot turned the white into a dark gray, luckily that's all the damage it did. I grab a handful of snow and fling it into the eye of the fast approaching boggan. He cups his eye as I dive to the right. His comrade sees this runs to the direction I'm at, I grip my sword tighter and block his upcoming swing.

I block it and when he aims to another swing I see my opportunity, I cut his throat letting his black oozing blood bleed out onto my sword. He drops his sword grabs his throat and falls back choking, gasping for air. The last boggan screams his battle cry and lunges at me. I try to dodge but his sword cuts my left cheek lightly. Then he swings his fist at me punching me in the nose. I hear it crack slowly and when I finally distance myself away from him I bring my hand up to feel it, I could feel my blood drip down. It had to be broken. The boggan smirked as I wiped the red liquid off my face.

It shrieked out another war cry and runs at me, but this time I was ready. I dodged the boggan's swing and cut his lower leg. As I rolled over I could hear him scream in pain. I got up and without a second thought I pierced my blade through his head killing him instantly.

I pull out my sword and wipe off the black boggan blood off it before sheathing it. Then I remembered, Skippy. I run over to him but instead of finding the persistent bird that I loved, I found a half rotted lifeless corps in its place. His eyes still open looking directly at me, but staring into a void. That bird was always there for me, but I wasn't there for him. Tears threaten my eyes but I keep them back. The hardest part is taking off the harness, bag and saddle. I fling the bag over my shoulder, the saddle and harness in my hands and I make my way to M.K.'s house.

|Jack's Pov|

Ronin brought me to Nim Galuu's Rings of Knowledge he says the scrolls might help. Nim is above The Rings entertaining his guests, in song. Its super funny I could hear him from down here and I got to admit he's not bad. Finn is standing guard in case the boggans try anything but really I doubt these 'boggans' even know we're here.

I stare at the arrows on the table, I pick it up. The arrow looks like it was ripped out of an icicle, but ice is not black...rot is. Ronin said that the boggans might have found a way to infuse rot into the ice arrow. I use my power to create a replica of it, the only difference is that it's not black. They look very similar, maybe I should start looking at similarities.

I create a bow and a target and shoot the ice arrow first. The Ice arrow lodges into the middle of the target and the ice starts to spread around it. I shoot the boggan arrow and it hits directly at the middle, it begins to spread around like the ice but only rot taking its place. I walk up to it. The only reason the arrow didn't engulf the target is because the target is make out of ice not leaf, bark or anything else. I grab a hold of the arrow, twist and pull it out and inspect the target it went in quite deep. I look at the arrow, to my surprise the end of the arrow is reverted back into ice. I run back to my old position and shoot the arrow again, I keep doing this until only the tip of the arrow is infested with rot the rest is ice.

Ronin was right they somehow infused rot into it. With the wave of my hand I destroy my bow and target, I sit down and inspect the boggan arrows. Now all I need is to find out how they did it. I blow into my hand and a snow ball appears and I lodge the almost depleted of rot arrow into it, the remaining rot disburses out into it and returns into a normal Ice arrow.

I snap one of the other arrows and the one I have in my other hand, I have at least three more boggan arrows so I'm not going to run out any time soon. I don't have the power to manipulate rot so this is the best I could do. I take the end of the Ice arrow and the top of the Boggan arrow and set it together, then I freeze the middle binding it together. Within second the rot conquers the entire arrow making it a Boggan arrow.

"Just add rot." I whisper softy. Now I know how they did it but now I need to find out how to stop it.

"It's getting late Jack, the sun will be setting soon and we need to head back to Moonhaven." Finn comes up beside me.

"Ok."

**-Well I hope you guys enjoyed it, this took me hours to do this.**

**-Wow really?- Jack**

**-Yea, but it's worth it**

**-Yip same here examining that really took a lot of effort. And oh guys please review it helps my friend Midnight, and I'm sure there will be more.**

**-Most diffidently, thanks for reading *turns to Jack* Cake?**

**-Sure.**


	6. MK!

**-Well, here's the next chapter guys sorry it took so long. **

||Ronin's Pov||

News just broke out and as soon as I heard I rushed to the infirmary. I moved as quickly as I could and tried to dodge all the Jinn medics there. When I finally reached him he was sitting on a chair holding his nose in one hand.

"I got here as soon as I heard." I said, Nod looked up and smiled sheepishly. "What happened?"

"I was on my way to M.K.'s house when boggans ambushed me." He said.

"Where's your bird, Cray said you walked here?"

"Yea, they shot him down there was nothing I could do." He sighed sadly looking at the floor before getting up.

"Then it's best you go to the hatchery and get a humming bird, not a sparrow this time." I see him disappointed. "He was old and I'm sure you did all you could to help him." I quickly add trying to make the boy feel better. He half smiled with his good cheek and I led him outside the infirmary.

"Yea you're probably right, old man." He teased.

"Ah, old man? You can wish that you were as tough as me." I said playing along. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"So what's the plan with the boggans being so close to M.K.'s house, they never used to go near that place?" He asked me with concern in his eyes.

"It may be that they followed you there but it's highly unlikely."

"So then what is?"

"Well since their last encounter with her, Mandrake might not fear the stompers anymore."

"But then that means M.K. and her dad might be in trouble, Ronin we got to do something Mandrake would want to get revenge." His eyes widened in worry, concerned for them but mostly concerned for her.

"I'll talk to the queen." I reinsured him.

I enter Tara's chamber and find her once again kneeling down to help a small sapling. She turns to face me and says.

"How's Nod?"

"He's fine, but he was attacked near the stomper's house." Her eyes glimmered in surprise.

"And what of Mary Katharine and her father?"

"They're fine but honestly the boggans were too close for comfort, they might be in danger." She nodded and smiled.

"Then maybe it's time she comes back to Moonhaven, until the threat has passed." She walked over to a rather large seed lying on the ground and picked it up. She kissed the top of it and instantly it began to glow. "Take this to her and ask her if she and her father would like to come and join our world until we know for sure they are not in harm's way. If they agree then they need to touch this in order to shrink."She hands me the seed.

"M.K.! Professor Bomba!" I yelled at the box the stompers built so we could keep in chat. Where are they? Then I see M.K. rushing come out from one of the corners of the screen.

"Hello Ronin how's Nod?" she asks me with worry in her eyes.

"He's alright but I came here to see if you and the professor are alright."

"Oh we're fine." She says

"The queen asked since the boggans have been nearing your home if you and your father wish to come back to Moonhaven. It's possible that since their last encounter with you that they may not fear stompers any longer, putting you both in harm's way." She is shocked my words, but in her eyes you could tell she was excited to come back.

"I'll go ask my Dad." She smiles and runs off excitedly to her dad. When she comes back with her father he grins and greeted me.

"Good morning general Ronin." I could see he was trying to hide his enthusiasm. "Of course we'll come, I knew about them getting closer into the forest but I didn't realise that they were closing in by us too."

"When I come over be ready to leave." I nod and just as I jump on my bird Bomba adds.

"Oh c-can Ozzie come with." I face him and say.

"Sure." I don't understand Stompers, and I honestly don't understand why they keep that creature around.

||Nod's Pov||

I look in my mirror to see the white bandage on my cheek is slowly turning red. said if that happens then I'd have to change the dressings. I take out a clean bandage and slime- to keep the dressings on- in the top right draw. I slowly pick the one side of the bandage and start to peel it off carefully. My toes cringe as it stings my face. When it's finally off it leaves a mark of sticky redness from the slime holding the dressings there, I dap water on it and wipe the old slime off. Then I dab the fresh slime around the new piece of bandages and stick it over my cut.

"You enjoying yourself there?" I hear a teasing yet familiar voice say. I spin around to her leaning on the door with her arms crossed.

"M.K.!" I shout excitedly. I run up to her and embrace the gorgeous teen in my arms, then kiss her. We stay like that for a few moments until I realise that I just embarrassed myself. When I break apart she stares at me confused. I mean I want to keep kissing but I don't know if she even loves me. I could feel my face start to turn red in anxiety.

"Uh... so M.K. what are you doing here?" I say trying to draw away her attention from my blushing face.

"Oh uh yea, well Ronin said that since the boggans have gotten closer to our house he said that it was best that we stayed in Moonhaven, until they know that it is safe to go back." She said nervously.

"That's great, your Dad must be pretty excited huh?" My face lights up.

"Yea you can't keep up with him, he's like a kid in a Toys R us store." I raise my eyebrow and she just shakes her head.

"It's a Stomper thing."

"Oh have you met Jack yet?" I say grabbing her wrist and leading her out the door.

"Oh no not yet."

"Well you're going to love her."

||M.K.'s Pov||

We run through the hallways of the palace heading to one of the towers. I think to myself, why did Nod just kiss me and then suddenly push away like that? I loved kissing him, heck I love HIM. But why did he push away, is he ashamed kissing me? Gosh I don't even know if we are a couple. It's only the second time we've kissed but I don't know if it means anything, they both were too fast. I don't- I don't know.

Nod and I come to a door in one of the towers and he knocks on it.

"Jackie, you there?" The door opens and a young girl up to my shoulder in height stands before us. She wore a green with gold patterns shirt and dark brown pants, the colours she wore clashed with her unusually pale skin and white hair. She smiled and dragged us both in the room.

"Hey how's it Nod, who's your friend?" She dives onto the bed and quickly crosses her legs in a sitting position, then slowly rocked back and forth.

"Jack this is M.K.. M.K. this Jack." Nod replied.

"Pleased to meet you M.K." she held out her hand with a warm grin on her face, but when I shook her hand it was cold, as if I was hold a lump of snow.

"Nice to meet you too Jack."

|| Tara's Pov||

Swords clashed at one another, clanging together. Bows firing arrows and hitting familiar white armoured targets, as dust rose up from the ground beneath. I tried all I could to get away from the blood bath, dodging both boggans and leafmen. Then I hear a distant cry and I turn see a familiar brown hair leafmen battling numerous boggans. Then as I run to help him I hear talk below me and an arrow whip past me in its direction. It missed the two and landed somewhere below them. Then I recognise one of the two who are duelling. Ronin. I shout his name. Regretfully he was caught off guard and was thrown backwards.

Then everything went black.

**-WOW how about that. Well thanks guys for reading and I hope to read more of your reviews. Until the next chapter! Bye **


	7. Prediction

**-Sorry guys for such a late chapter I've had a crazy week but I hope you enjoy it.**

Suddenly it was all gone, everything turned to black. I wake up in cold sweat finding myself back in bed in my room. The next things I know I'm running down the hallways until I finally reach Ronin. His eyes widen in shock to see me in my night gown, and instinctively I fling my arms around his neck.

"Q-queen Tara? What are you doing here?" I let go of him and he stares at me greatly concerned.

"I...I had a troubling dream. A battle..." I could hear in my voice that I have been crying, and when I wipe my face it proves it. He looks around and gazes into my eyes and his face instantly softens.

"Why don't you tell me everything?" He sits me down on a step and that's when I realize that we were in The Great Hall, where the chosen pod was meant to bloom. No one was here, it was only the two of us.

I explained the whole story to him in exact detail and by the look on his face he was in complete shock. I calmed down and was practically fine by the end of the story.

"Perhaps we should ask Nim Galuu about this?" He asked. I nod and we both stand up.

"We'll leave as soon as possible." He nods and turns towards the exit to get his bird. I watch him leave and then soon I, myself leaves to get ready.

||Ronin's Pov- at Nim's Tree||

As soon as Nim saw us he ran to us almost instantly.

"Ah Tara, Ronin what a pleasant surprise." The glow worm bowed at Tara and she gives a respectful nod to him. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"We came ask you if anything new has been written in the scrolls at all." Tara began.

"Yea all the time your majesty even this conversation." He looks at her confused that she even asked that question.

"No Nim is there anything reascent at all in the scrolls that mentions a battle of some sort?" I say. He then moves over to the newly brought in scrolls that are now being placed and checks to see.

"Mmm, a battle ah no not that I can see. Why?"

"I had a dream that the Leafmen and Boggans were in a battle fighting each other." Tara says as Nim then began to stir among a different section of scrolls, only slightly skimming them to find what he's looking for.

"Well are you certain that it was real and not a dream?" He said still looking for it.

"It seemed very realistic, I could hear, smell and feel everything that was happening around me. Though I woke up to find that it was a dream." A few seconds after she says this Nim stops dead in his tracks and pulls out an old burnt scroll and unrolls it.

"Well your majesty the scrolls can only tell what has happened... but in the past there have been cases that a Queen would have a vision of the future. I don't know much of that is true but heck anything could happen, right?" He comes over to us and shows us the tattered scroll. "For example Queen Alana had a _dream _that the boggans would attack the meadow in the south-east perimeter leaving it all dead. She was sooo hooked that it really happened or will happen that she ordered double patrols, it was only some days later that boggans did in fact attack it but because Moonhaven was ready we won."

"So this could have been a warning?" I ask utterly confused.

"Yip." He says with nothing more than a nod. He takes the scroll, rolls it back up and puts it back to its rightful spot.

"But when would it happen though?" Tara asks.

"I'm not sure my queen, it could happen tomorrow or next year for all I know." Tara sighs and nods.

"Well thank you dearly old friend, it was such a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure's mine." We begin to walk out and by the time Tara was already out the door Nim comes running out calling me. I stop and turn to the exhausted scroll keeper. He chuckles to me. "Wow I'm really out of shape. Well I just wanted to mention that no matter what happens Ronin, no matter what you think never let go of Tara. Besides you'd both would look like a great couple."

"What? I ca-can't" I begin protest, as Tara far behind me unable to hear our conversation hops on the bird. What? Who? How'd he know I loved her?

"I can see it in the way you both look at each other, that and I know just about everything thanks to the scrolls." He grins wildly excited.

"I-I don't even know if she loves me back." Gosh I feel like a young leafman cadet getting personal advice from his officer. Now I know how Nod feels like.

"Oh trust me Ronin she does." He pats me on the back and leaves. She does. She... loves me. I-I can't believe it she loves me. She loves me!

**-Well here's the chapter guys I hope you all enjoyed it. - Me**

**- Ooo Ronin and Tara sitting in a tre G. – Jack**

**- Yea well please review it helps a lot and who know maybe the next chap Ronin might just confess his love. Maybe, maybe not. – Me**

**-Wow really, a cliffy I never thought you'd make another one. – Jack**

**-I know. * Laughs evilly yet fails and sounds cute*. – Me**

**-Fail - Jack**


	8. The one

** -Guys I'm so sorry for such a late chapter I've had a lot of assignments going on, so without further wait...**

||Jack's Pov||

I slept in late today, mainly because I stayed up late talking to my new friends M.K. and Nod. I knew Nod before but I never really classified him as a friend, until now. And for some reason Tara wasn't at breakfast neither was Ronin, but luckily M.K. and Nod joined me so that's great mainly because it's boring hanging around grownups. I look down at my feet that are in large purple boots, they fitted very comfortable when I put them on. I'm wearing the brown turtle neck and long pants which has got to be my favourite outfit yet.

I wiggle off the bed and walk out my room, I need to get to Nim's place soon to check up on those arrows. I've been in Moonhaven for three days yet I can't help but feel the days have gone too fast. I'm really close to finishing my work here, In fact I might just finish today seeing how things go. Though I wonder where Nod and M.K. is.

I entre the Hatchery hopping to find Nod there, and in the corner of my eye I see him and the tall red headed M.K.. Just as I'm about walk up and say Hi an idea comes over me. I start to walk silently over to the couple that are crouching down, trying not to disturb them and then when I'm right behind them I thump my hands onto their shoulders.

"Hey!" I say surprising them, making M.K. yelp a bit.

"Jack... you scared us." Nob protested.

"Us? Never mind us you scared the poor hatchlings." M.K. says showing me the baby birds that I didn't see before, now wide awake and chirping like crazy. Great, now I feel like a real jerk face waking up the poor guys. I mean what king of a cruel sick o would do that.

"Oops." I say sheepishly. I look back at the chicks and kneel down at them, their fluffy greyish green and blue feathers make me smile. I place my hand on the middle one's head and scratch its cheek, he returns the favour by stepping up to me and engulfs me into a birdie hug. Then before I know it the other two came running past Nod and M.K. and tackle me onto my back in a fluffy feathery hug. I hear Nod and M.K. giggle in front of me.

"This is too cute." I say unable to stop smiling.

"How come they never did that to me?" M.K. asks turning to Nod in a happy jealous voice.

"I think it's because Jack is near their height so they must think Jack is their sister or something like that." Nod says waving his hand in my direction. "Baby birds always seem to do that around children."

They laugh even more and still I can't stop smiling from all this cuteness. I try to get up into a sitting position trying hard not to misplace my hand or foot. The turquoise bird I pet first moves over in front of me and tries to sit in my lap, he's so big that I almost fall backwards again. The other two birds sit at my sides and chirp softly.

"So what have you guys been up to?" I say unable to break my smile.

"I need to find a new bird so M.K. and I have down here to find one." Nod says chuckling to himself.

"They're all so adorable." M.K. says with her hands on her face.

"Yea it's a pity Nod can only choose one, I'd pick them all" I say honestly. Nod laughs behind me quietly and wonders off to find the older birds. M.K. and I get up and follow.

We walk into another room filled with older and different coloured Humming birds all chirping calmly to each other. On the walls are green, brown and white harnesses, pacifically created for each season. Nod, M.K. and I walk to the far end of the Hatchery, passing many other Leafmen and I waved at just about every single one for some strange reason they all seem to stare at me. Oh well. We come across various different birds with no names or harnesses, I'm guessing they're the ones with no owners.

"What about that one?" M.K. says pointing to a beautiful blue, black and white humming bird.

"He looks fantastic." Nod walks over to the bird and holds out his hand and instinctively the bird holds out his head and touches Nod's hand. "And he's seems like strong too. Never mind friendly."

I look into the bird's nest to find that he looked unusually muscular, he could probably hold three people at once easily. But Nod removes his hand comes across to another bird, this time it had a black beak and legs with a red body with two black stripes on its wings and a white underbelly. It looked very different to any humming bird I've seen, and the most beautiful though I don't think Nod is looking for just a pretty bird. Nod looks at the creature inceptively looking it all over to make sure if this is the bird he wants. He did the same to the other bird.

"Well this one's quite unusual huh?" M.K. says interrupting Nod.

"Yea, I don't think she's as strong as the other one but she seems to have a very slim body." He says to her.

"I guess that's good for the way you fly... always swerving and twisting in mid-air." M.K. chuckles and resulting to Nod giggling in agreement.

"Yip. She's the one." Nod turns and smiles at us.


	9. This is it

**-Next chap's here! The moment you've been waiting for! And don't forget to review!**

||Ronin's Pov||

I want to tell her, she's only behind me on my bird. I want to tell her, I have to tell her. I've loved her since we were kids, way before she became Queen of the forest. I don't know how long I can keep the truth in any more especially now that I know that she feels the same way. This is it, I'm going to tell her.

|| Tara's Pov||

I glance over at Ronin's face he seems to be very nervous for some reason, in fact he's been acting strange since we've left Nim's. I'm worried for him what did Nim say that made him so nervous?

Then Ronin swoops down towards a pond that is shaded by a willow and lands onto its roots that is sticking out of the water. I hop off and stare at the gleaming water, then back at Ronin who has now hopped off his bird as well. He rubs his neck anxiously.

"Um Tara there's something I've been meaning to tell you." He starts off. My hopes rise, is he going to say what I think he's going to say? I walk a step closer to him smiling.

"Yes?" I say trying to keep calm.

"I've been meaning to tell you this, long before you become queen." He's going to say it, he's going to say it. I just know he is, gosh I've been waiting for him to say it for hundreds of years.

"Yes?" I say taking another step closer to him, making us only millimetres from each other.

"I love y-." I hold the sides of his face gently and kiss him before he could finish the last word. At first he is shocked but then he joins in on the kiss. He loves me he truly loves me. We stand there kissing for a few seconds, seconds that I wish that was hours before we part.

"I've been waiting too long for you to finally say those words." I say smiling at him.

"I-I never had the courage. Ha I've battled countless boggans but never have I had the guts to tell you how I felt." He says smiling. Yes smiling he is actually smiling and my favourite smile at that.

I take the risk and tickle under his right arm. Almost imminently he lets out funny joyful laugh and steps back from me.

"Oh so you are still ticklish, you told me you weren't." I say in a teasing way. Then I run over to a newly growing patch of reeds growing by the pond and grab one that hasn't frosted over yet.

"Tara put the reed down." He says each word slowly and slightly laughing as he brings his hands up to his chest.

"Oh I will. When I'm done with it." I say.

**-Finally they admit their love! – Jack**

**- I know. I mean we all know it so we were all are just waiting till they finally say it.- Me -Oh and that little wager we have?**

**-Oh fine here *hands over ten bucks*- Jack**

**-Oh if you didn't know Jackie and I had a bet to see you would say it first. I win! *does victory dance*- Me**

**- Wait a second, you write this stuff.-Jack**

**-Oh crud.*runs away*- Me**

**-*chases after*- Jack **


End file.
